Burn
by Nanners0474
Summary: Fantasy comes very close to reality for one early morning dreamer. But like all dreamers he wakes to find the fantasy girl he burns for is just that, a fantasy. A ONE-SHOT fic. Please Review!


A/N: I just wanted to say that this One-Shot fic is rated PG13 but if you are squeamish about teenage boy lust and fantasy don't read. Personally, I don't think it's overly graphic but for those of you who are sensitive to this sort of thing here is your "heads up". Other than that I hope you enjoy my newest fic! And remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
(Shameless self promotion here lol) Please be sure to check out my other fics: "Mrs. Granger", "Fairy Lights", "Hanging Puckles", and "All That Matters". Thanks!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing related to Harry Potter.  
  
Lyrics: "Burn" by Tina Arena, Pam Reswick, Steve Werfel. Performed by Jo Dee Messina

Summary: Fantasy comes very close to reality for one early morning dreamer. But like all dreamers he wakes to find the fantasy girl he burns for is just that, a fantasy. A ONE-SHOT fic. Please Review!

* * *

Burn  
  
Be anyone you what to be  
Bring to life your fantasies  
But I want something in return  
I want you to burn  
  
He lies awake on his four-poster bed and burns for her.  
  
The curtains are drawn and he is in complete darkness. The newborn morning clings selfishly to its darkness not yet willing to give in to the dawning sun. This is his time. His time when his thoughts can be his own. When he doesn't have to face the evils of the outside world. In his sanctuary he can be alone and think the forbidden thoughts that lay dormant in his brain during the other hours of the day. This is his time to think of her, to dream of her. This is his time to imagine her smell, taste, and feel. During these early morning hours she belongs only to him.  
  
His mind is consumed with thoughts of her hair, long and flowing, her eyes, bright and inviting, her lips moist and pink. He closes his eyes and dreams of touching his lips to hers, tracing them with the tip of his tongue. He grips his pillow and imagines that he's holding her body, soft and supple. He glides his hand over the pillow's coolness and to him it's her fair, satin skin. On his stomach with his blankets bunched beneath him he imagines it is she, her body warm and wanting. That her hips press firmly against his, inviting him to take whatever he pleases. He presses his face into the pillow and breaths in deeply. To him it is her neck, her hair, her sent that he is breathing. In his mind he feels her hands running down his naked spine as his skin tingles and burns. All for her.  
  
The first rays of dawn push their way through a crack in the curtains. Unwilling to allow any form of intrusion into his fantasy he reaches over and yanks the curtains completely closed until there is no crack for the voyeuristic sun to peak through.  
  
He turns back and she's with him once more. He stares into eyes that he knows so well. She smiles up at him. "Hi" she whispers through full pink lips. He leans down, his lips brushing against hers as he whispers, "hi" back. His lips caress hers as he continues to gaze into her eyes. He feels her lips part in welcoming. His hands glide down her sides to her hips, then to her thighs. He slips his hands into the crooks of her knees lifting them up and apart. She grins against his lips and needs no more encouragement as she locks her legs about his waist. He presses firmly against her with a moan deep in his throat. He feels the heat and the fire of his skin sliding against hers. He's been longing for the feeling of her fire. He's been burning for it.  
  
"Harry," she fists her hands in his hair and gently pulls his head back. Her eyes seek his but he buries his face in her neck.  
  
"Please," he murmurs, his lips feeling the pulse in her slim neck as his grip on her tightens. "Not yet."  
  
"The sun comes, Harry. You know what that means." She untwines her legs and slips out from under him. He rolls onto his back and reaches out for her. She leans down for one last lingering kiss, her hands splayed over his chest. His heart beats a rhythm under her soft fingertips.  
  
"Stay," he says as she pulls back once more. Sunlight now streams unbidden into his sanctuary. The warm rays of the early morning sun cast a heavenly glow about her darkly golden hair as it cascades over her shoulders and tickles his flesh. His fingers brush a few wavy strands from her cheeks.  
  
She turns her face into his palm and says on a sigh, "I can not.........you know this, Harry." Her gray-blue eyes lock with his once more. When she speaks again, her voice sounds soft like distant water lapping at the shore, "Perhaps one day soon, Harry, you will find a way to make this dream a reality." Her fingers trail softly from his lips to his chin, sliding feather soft down his neck, and over his chest, gliding over his torso. He trembles and reaches out again for her but touches only air as the light begins to shine through her image. "Miss me," she breathes on a whisper. Then she is gone.  
  
Harry jolts awake and alone on his four-poster bed, pressed against his bundled blankets. His skin is covered with the moist sheen of sweat and his heart pounds in his chest. His lungs heave and strain as though he has been running. His body mums with the electricity that only desire creates. As he traces the same path her dream fingers had made down his body, he recalls the sensation not willing to let it go just yet. Even in his waking he burns for her. He burns for Luna. 

Laugh for me, cry for me

Pray for me, fly for me

Live for me, die for me

I want you to burn for me

Burn for me baby

Like a candle in my night

Oh burn

Burn for me

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot fic of mine. It's the most sexual one I've written so far. I hope no one is offended. If you are I'm not sorry 'cause you should have paid closer attention to the Author's Note at the beginning.........So, there! LOL  
  
Please be sure to check out my other fics: "Mrs. Granger", "Fairy Lights", "Hanging Puckles", and "All That Matters". Thanks!  
  
Don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
Thank you, Nanners0474 :) 


End file.
